Washing Day
by Ruby Ink Writers
Summary: After some time with his brother, Griff Jones goes over to the Ross penthouse to 'hang' with his girlfriend Zuri and finds the girl doing the family washing, with the pair hanging in the laundry room.


**Washing Day  
** Chapter One: " **Her Washing Machine** "

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Sunlight flooded through the shared hotel room, awaking young Griff Jones from his slumber.

The sound of water stemming from the bathroom filled the younger boys ears, with Griff guessing correctly that his older brother was taking a shower. Something that took hours, especially when they were getting ready to go and visit their girlfriends, the daughters of famous film director Morgan Ross, Emma and Zuri.

Griff let out a loud yawn and stretched his tired limbs, feeling his arms and legs quake as he spread out like a snow-angel on his thin egyptian-thread white sheets. They felt almost godlike on his near naked skin, with the boy loving the freedom of only wearing his newly brought boxer briefs without fear of his cellmates ripping them off and sliding in. An event he knew all too well, and often found himself enjoying.

Until they literally ripped his clothes apart.

With the McCormick family, he never had to worry about that. The boy now had cupboards full of brand new clothing that fitted him perfectly, and showed off his body like never before. He didn't even need to worry about losing the clothing if someone ripped them, with his family replacing any clothes they 'ripped' in their family activities.

"Hey Xander! Don't take forever in the bathroom!" He shouted out, and only got terrible singing in response.

As he stretched out again, the boy felt a tightening in his black boxer briefs. Cracking an eye open, he peered down at the sizeable bulge. His dick was almost poking out of the fabric.

"On second thoughts… take all the time you want in there. I can just nut with some conditioner after I deal with this one…" He said to himself with a slight grin.

Another thing he had picked up from juvie. No boy was ever done with just one load.

Chuckling from the bathroom, Xander couldn't help but scream out: "TOO MUCH INFORMATION, GRIFF!"

The boy couldn't help but laugh, especially as he heard the not-so-subtle moan from his older brother. It wasn't like he didn't know that Griff masturbated, since the men of the McCormick family, masturbated together frequently.

It was a part of the McCormick Family Building.

As long as no one told their father about it. Their mother loved the shows, however.

"YOU LOVE IT, XANDER! I've read your diary, remember?"

"AND I READ YOURS, GRIFFY GRIFF! SO DON'T GET TOO SMART, SMART-ASS!" Xander snapped back, raising the water pressure to drown the boy out.

Griff was grinning broadly to himself, loving their joint bathroom. If he wasn't going to see Zuri, he would already be in the shower with a cock down his throat or deep inside of his young ass. An ass that hadn't been a virgin for a very long time.

His girlfriend, however, demanded and deserved his _best_.

Cum leaking from his ass was definitely not his best. Especially after what happened last time with Luke. His girlfriend hadn't been happy, especially when she had ended up eating her older brother's cum out of her boyfriend's ass.

With that thought on his mind, Griff absently began to rub his tenting dick.

"Man… I have GOT to get those two naked in a room…" He muttered, letting his imagination run free and picture Luke's fat cock sliding in and out of his own girlfriend. Zuri was swallowing his cock like a pro, licking and sucking his balls while Griff made out with Luke.

Xander and him had long expected that the Ross family weren't exactly against incest.

"Fuck…" The brunet moaned, slipping a hand inside his boxers and gripping his hardened length. The shaft twitched, desperate for morning relief.

Griff tugged at the hem of his shorts and instantly his fat five inch dick popped free, landing with a soft _smack_ on his smooth crotch. He pulled the boxers off and threw them into a pile of clothes before lying back on the god-like sheets. His bare ass felt like it was being massaged as he squirmed around.

He so needed to get sheets like this for his bedroom at home. Or at least for Xander's bedroom, since he spent most nights in their with his older brother slid inside of him for 'protection'. It always earnt the boys a deeper kiss good night from their mother for being good brothers.

Their father didn't even know they slept in the same room and had frequently said good night to Griff's empty bed, due to it.

Slowly jerking his cock, Griff imagined it was Zuri's perfect lips wrapped around his shaft. Her expert tongue lapping the precum leaking from the head of his cock, eagerly swallowed by the horny girl.

Griff's tanned body was on full display now as he stroked his length and fondled his heavy balls. When his hand moved back to jerking his cock, the teen's balls rubbed against his hairless legs, with the thin wiry bush on his balls ticking him and making Griff moan out louder. An action that had Griff leaking out a steady stream of precum, which the boy rubbed on the head of his throbbing cock with his thumb. His moans grew louder as the glans twitched and throbbed from the attention.

Luke faded from his imagination, replaced by Zuri sliding her hand up his leg and taking hold of his length.

"Ngh… you want my dick, babe?" He whispered. Then he spat into his palm and slicked his dick, imagining her lips engulfing his head before moving lower to swallow his whole length.

His pace became faster and his moans more hungry, now loud enough for Xander to hear.

Releasing his cock, Griff gripped his sack and started to roll the heavy balls in his hand. "Oh shit…"

It was no secret that the boy's weak spot were his balls, and the juvey boys often took advantage of this and violated his sack. Grff had lost count of the amount of times pegs had been clasped to his balls while a boy edged his cock, then was denied an orgasm. That was, unless another decided to fuck a load out of him.

"F-Fuck… Oh yeah… Zuri… keep sucking my big dick baby! Your mouth is so hot and tight," He grunted, turning over and thrusting into his sheets.

Hearing everything from the bathroom, Xander couldn't help but tease.

"WHAT BIG DICK? ZURI KNOWS YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!" Xander smirked.

The teenager was beating his own cock in the shower, using a nicely placed mirror to watch as Griff's tanned ass flexed while the boy fucked his matress. Griff hadn't notice the teen crack open the door to watch, getting off on his step-brother's horny actions. He knew the rules on Emma and Zuri days, but would have been more than happy to wet those sheets if it meant driving his cock into that eager hole and pounding Griff like there was no tomorrow. He prefered _Luke_ days, where him and Luke basically used Griff all day and night, with the pair only pausing for occasional food and water.

The pair didn't even bother going to use a toilet, they had Griff.

Griff rolled his eyes at the comment and kept fucking his silky sheets. The boy felt like he was humping a cloud as he imagined his girlfriend's lips eagerly sucking him.

"N-ngh! Xander we fucking NEED these sheets at home, dude! I wanna nut just fucking these sheets…" He moaned to his brother. Griff moved his hips faster, desperately humping into the bed.

"Or we lose the sheets and I can just fuck you!"

Griff ignored the comment as his body focused on shooting a load of hot spunk into the silky sheets, emptying the boy's balls. Rope after rope of his cream shot out, some landing on his chest and barely missing his chin. Rolling over, this was promptly scooped off and devoured by his eager tongue, leaving his tanned chest clean.

"If you're done fucking our bed like a dog, get in the shower. I want a blowjob _at least_ this morning. You can't put on a show and not finish what you started." Xander groaned from the shower. His moans were deep and lusty. Griff could even hear the water splashing as Xander beat his meat, slick and fast with conditioner for lube. He would already be imaging one of Griff's tight holes squeezing down on the hefty shaft, milking him for all he had. Which was a lot. "Uuuuungh, fuck Griff… get in here _NOW!_ "

The boy couldn't help but grin and climb out to join his step brother.

What Zuri didn't know...

•····················•

When he finally exited the elevator to the Ross home, Griff couldn't help but almost throw up in his mouth. His fingers were instantly clasping his nostrils shut, blocking out the rancid smell. He saw Zuri looking just as disgusted, holding a basket of what was surely Luke's clothes from over the Summer. It was not even a full basket. From his viewpoint, he could only see a couple of shirts and shorts plus what looked like one pair of boxer briefs.

Smirking internally, he knew that Luke had worn a second pair, they just were hidden under his mattress. Zuri didn't need to know that however.

"Hi…" Zuri muttered, naisly due to the peg holding her nose closed.

"Hey… where's the dead body?" Griff questioned, trying to play chill about his desire to enjoy Luke's smell.

The girl rolled her eyes. "There's gonna BE a dead body when Luke gets back. I shouldn't be cleaning his mess!"

On laundry day the freckled teen always managed to sneak out of the house, no matter what the other Ross children did. This year they decided on assigning days. He was gone for hours whenever another's day rolled around, just to be out of the attack zone until they had calmed down or the stench knocked them out.

"Let me just throw this in before we go, okay?" Zuri said and stepped into the laundry room. She was quick to dump the clothes into the machine, cutting off the smell.

Griff pouted slightly, having started to enjoy the hunky teen smell. He lived with worse in Juvie.

When he stepped into the room, the pile of clothes took him by surprise. A bright pink shirt here, and an orange nightgown there. Or what he thought was a nightgown. Ravi wore strange clothes.

As his dark-skinned girlfriend leaned over the washing machine, Griff couldn't help but moan softly as her short-shorts perfectly captured her round ass.

' _F-Fuck…'_

Griff bit his lip and stepped up, groping Zuri from behind and breathing on her neck.

"Ohhhhhh, someone's eager…" Zuri moaned. She cheekily moved her ass around, grinding into her boyfriend's hardening length.

"Well with a ass as sexy as this, can you blame me?" Griff growled, before replying: "Plus Xander took way too long in the shower for a second load…. So I guess my chocolate mama get it all to herself…"

Zuri smirked and leaned down, giving Griff a better view up her small shorts.

"Why don't you come and get rid of those? They could _use_ a wash…"

Griff wasted no time in sliding the shorts down her dark legs, moaning internally as her panty-covered ass came into view. His hands trailed up her legs, palming her cheeks and spreading them open for a better look at her leaking pussy. Her pantys would be soaked soon.

"Fuck… You look so damn delicious, Zuri…" The teen couldn't help but lick his lips and take a whiff of the sweetness.

As his girlfriend moaned, the teen boy lead her dark body down onto the pile of clothes. He lowered between her lips and tongued the juicy fabric, pleasuring the girl through her underwear.

"As tasty as ever…" Griff almost purred, as he lapped the juice soaked fabric.

Zuri moaned in response, with a hand moving down and rubbing her clit as Griff's talented tongue worked on her pussy. She sometimes loved his lack of foreplay, the teens impatience just wanting raw, uninterrupted sex with his girl. He never failed to please. Through when he got into the foreplay, he showed off a skill level that made Emma wish she had snagged the younger brother.

"You taste so fucking good… But I wanna show you something before we start, ok?" Griff growled slightly and slipped her panties off. His arms hooked underneath her armpits, effortlessly picking the girl up.

"Griff! Put me down! What the hack are you doing?"

"Hey, hey calm down my chocolate mama… This is gonna feel awesome," Griff whispered when he had her seated on the washing machine.

Before she could snap at him or climb off, the tanned teen quickly tugged off her shirt and bra then tossed them to the floor.

"So much better than moms…" Griff muttered, under his breath. Having heard it anyway, Zuri filled it away for a later time wondering if Griff would use it to get a little kinky, by giving her a show.

Seeing his light fingers pinching those dark nipples always was slightly amusing and arousing. As the machine kicked up, Griff focused on playing with those nubs between his fingers.

Almost instantly he could see the reaction he wanted, with the girl struggling not to moan from the vibrations. As she took in the new sensation in her body, he wrapped his arms around her waist then started to lick and suck at her dark tits. He rolled his tongue around one, while gently biting the other. Whenever one was attacked by his mouth, the other had his fingers pinching and playing to satisfy the young girl.

"Uuuuuungh! Oooo-oh _fuck_!" Zuri stuttered, then bit her lip.

"Maybe after…" The teen boy growled as he nibbled on a tit.

When Griff bit down on the sensitive nub, Zuri couldn't help but scream out in joy. "F-UCK! _GRIFF!"_

" _Damn…_ when you put it like that, I can't _NOT_ fuck this tight hole!" Griff winked.

She groaned at the boy's words, seeing the thick head of his cock poking noticeably out from his loose fitted sweatpants. She could even see the waistband of his blue cotton boxers, which were failing to contain his length. While she wanted to grab it and suck out the delicious sweet baby batter of her boyfriend, she was stopped when a moan past through her lips. Griff couldn't help but grin and lock lips with Zuri. Lost in passion he slipped a hand down and inserted a finger into her vibrating hole. Every now and then he would break from finger-fucking her pussy and rub her clit, eliciting loud gasps and moans from the dark girl.

Zuri moaned aloud. "Oh fuck this feels amazing, Griff!"

"All the girls from the juvie next to mine _LOVED_ doing this in the laundry room." The boy smirked and didn't mention doing it himself.

He was met by a jealous growl.

"W-what GIRLS? GRIFF!" Zuri almost screamed.

The seething rage in his girlfriend's eyes made Griff wince. He took a cautious step back, out of swinging distance.

"It was a different place babe…" Griff attempted. "I only ever saw the girls through a barbed fence! I swear..."

"Uh huh…" Zuri glared.

"I-I promise…"

Despite her glare, Griff could tell that Zuri was trying not to look like she was in absolute bliss from the machine. He had sat her on the corner, nested between her legs so it vibrated her pussy.

Closing the gap between them, their lips were pressed together and Griff swallowed all of the girls lustful moans of pleasure.

Griff found himself almost humping the washer.

"Ngh… Like the free vibrator, my Chocolate Mama?"

Smirking, Zuri ran a hand through his wavy brown locks before gripping a tuft and roughly pulling the teen boy into a deep kiss. Her tongue dominated his, exploring every inch of what belonged to her. It was a way to remind him who he belonged to. Even if she could share, Griff and his body belonged to her at the end of the day, and he was always ready to submit to her dirty punishments if he broke the rules. She could taste Xander's cum in his mouth, and rolled her eyes.

' _Boys…_ '

"Xander _again?_ It is our day, you know?" She groaned slightly, but didn't mind the stronger taste.

"Just a blowjob?" Griff winced.

Zuri giggled slightly. The makeshift vibrator was enough to cover his punishment, and the girl couldn't keep from that cock any longer.

"Just fuck me already, bad boy!"

"Yes mama…" The boy growled lustfully.

Leaving Zuri to her vibrating pleasure, Griff stepped back and teased the rim of his sweats, hiding his cock from sight when he stretched the fabric. He turned and showed off his ass, a smooth bubble butt that was pale against his tanned form. Zuri wasn't the only one who loved the smooth look. A giggle from the girl made him grin, before finally sliding his pants off. Slowly, as to tease Zuri and make her wolf-whistle at the strip show. Kicking away the sweats, Griff turned to show off his length while tugging off the grey shirt. He began to flex his slightly defined chest for Zuri's enjoyment.

It was nothing on Xander or Luke, but enough to make her moan.

"Like this bod, Mama…?" Griff purred.

Zuri and Griff were stopped by the sound of a girl's voice.

"He is like so totally your brother… through I do have to admit that his chest is totes adorbs"

The pair gulped a little as they looked towards the door and saw their older siblings, Emma and Xander respectively. Trying to ignore the fact they had been caught like this, Zuri tried her best: "Oh, heeeeeey… Emma…"


End file.
